


Avada Kedavra

by rytan451



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Patricide, Magical law is stupid, Short One Shot, magical law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rytan451/pseuds/rytan451
Summary: If you cast an Unforgivable curse upon a fellow human being, you are imprisoned in Azkaban for life, no matter the reason, no matter the circumstances, no matter the excuse.





	Avada Kedavra

A boy stands on a lawn. He's five years old and he holds a stick in his left hand. The tip of the stick moves in intricate patterns. His mouth moves silently.

A boy stands by a chair. He's six years old, and a man holds a stick in his right hand. The boy is crying; the man stoic.

A boy stands in the living room. He's seven years old, and he holds a stick in his right hand. His left hand is shakily wrapped in bandages. Before him, a man lies upon the ground, wisps of green vanishing around him.

A boy lies on a cot. He's eight years old, and no one holds a stick where he is. His arm is still wrapped in bandages. Cloaked figures drift outside his room, and screams echo through the hallways.

A boy lies on a bed. He's ten years old, and he's missing an arm. Above him, a man chants arcane words, and waves a stick above him.

A boy lies in the ground. He was ten years old, and above him, sticks litter the pathways. A man kneels by him, holding the boy's stick.

Tomorrow, Azkaban burns.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was depressing.


End file.
